With Creatures Never Seen Before
by Jet556
Summary: Pumyra goes to a wise evabon for guidance and learns that the world is far larger than what she knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, gang. With this story I plan to introduce the third of the grey-skinned evabon who will be playing a major role in my future project which as of right now does not have a name. Gard won't be appearing for reasons stated in my previous story, so enjoy this one.**

**Across the Sea of Time**

What is time to an evabon? Those immortal beings that are viewed as either gods or monsters, feared and hated by many of Third Earth? To an evabon time is nothing, there is rarely ever a time limit for an evabon. When there is, it is usually life threatening.

So sat Dalv, an evabon from the time after the fall of Antaeus. With bluish-gray skin color, many considered him to be just blue when in fact there was more grey in him than blue. His green eyes made him think of an old evabon poem "The Green Eyed Monster." As he sat in meditation his mind raced across the vast sea of time.

He remembered offering his hands in friendship to the Thunderans. Some were friendly others were not. In time there started to be a superiority complex appearing in them and the land that Dalv had once called home had become a great city. A horrible city, the type of city that evabon had stopped building, not long after the fall on Antaeus.

But, what of Antaeus? Who had the Savage Heart been reincarnated as? Dalv knew that Antaeus had been conflicted. The legends said he was. Anateus was neither pure of heart nor impure, and thus he would perhaps never find home on the floating mountain across the rainbow bridge. But still, Dalv wondered, whom had Antaeus been reincarnated as? It wasn't him! Dalv knew that much but who?

Dalv's eyes opened as he heard someone come towards him. Sitting beneath a lone tree on a hill, Dalv looked at young cat. A puma, a female.

"Who comes to seek me for wisdom?" Dalv looked at the cat. His eyes green like the leaves on the tree. She was visibly shaking. There was a scar on Dalv's stomach that looked like he had survived having been run through with a sword. Evabon rarely died easily. Sometimes it took an entire cave falling on top of them to kill them. "What is your name, child?"

"Pumyra."

"Well then, Pumyra, why does a cat come to an evabon for wisdom?"

"Because it is said that you have lived through centuries, is that true?"

"I am an evabon." Dalv sighed. "Sometimes that's all we ever do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Continuing from the previous chapter this is Dalv's conversation with Pumyra. Also here is a tidbit for you. Prior to this I had planned adapting Macbeth into ThunderCats and would have had an evabon not unlike Dalv in the role of the Witches. Enjoy.**

**Wisdom of an Evabon**

Dalv looked at Pumyra. He looked at her with those emerald eyes. He seemed to be looking into her soul. To the cats, the evabon were no more alive than the weaponry carried by their soldiers. So why did a cat come to him for wisdom? "What do you want to know?" Pumyra breathed and sat before the bluish grey evabon.

"Dalv, I come to you because the prince of Thundera is mocked for believing in technology." Dalv's eyes seemed to lack pupils and irises. When Pumyra looked at those green orbs, she saw her reflection in them, unable to know what he was thinking. "I alone believe in him. Please, I want to know for his sake, what is to be done?" Dalv looked at Punyra with those green orbs, never blinking. Pumyra knew the stories about Dalv. They said he would judge anyone who came to him for wisdom by looking into their soul. With eyes like that she believed them.

"The world is a big place with creatures never seen before." Dalv didn't turn his head to look around. Pumyra felt so small, so vulnerable. Those eyes, she wished they'd stop starring at her! "The hippocamp, the bunyip, the hydros 'neath the ruby tree. There are things that you cats call fairy tales and nightmares that do exist." Dalv just continued to stare at Pumyra. "Know this, technology is both life and death, and death comes for us all eventually."

"What are you talking about?" There was no emotion in Dalv's eyes. Only in his voice warning Pumyra to be ready!

"Be ready for it." Pumyra couldn't help but look into those emotionless eyes, those mirror like eyes that peered into her soul. She was afraid of them but she didn't know why. "Fall, Betrayal, Slavery, Newfound hope and trust, you will find it all."

"How do you know these things?"

"My eyes are on the past, present and future." Dalv's eyes seemed different to Pumyra when he said that. They seemed like they were constantly watching time. "That power is fading now. By the time of the fall, I'll have lost it and my eyes will return to the way they once were."

"But what of the wisdom I came for?"

"It will come to you in time, just remember that the world is far larger than what you know." Pumyra looked into Dalv's eyes and then nodded, understanding him.

"Thank you, Dalv." Pumyra placed a hand on the evabon's shoulder. "You have taught me that wisdom comes from experience which I have none of." Dalv looked down in sadness.

"Don't thank me." Pumyra looked at Dalv in shock. "Curse me! You won't be happy and in time you'll come to forget my teachings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. As the final part of this story, I'll leave you knowing that my next story with be nineteen chapters. Join me on Sunday for it. Enjoy.**

**Why?**

Pumyra starred at Dalv. What was he talking about? "Why would I curse you?" Dalv turned his head as he starred out into the distance at Thundera.

"I'm an evabon, you're not." Dalv's eyes were fixed on Thundera. Those emerald eyes starred at the city that had been on the place he had once called home. "All the other races treat my people with fear and hatred, as gods and monsters. We're treated as things! Not people! Things!"

"Look, Dalv, I'm not like them." Dalv's head and turned and once again those eyes that seemed to stare into the soul were looking at Pumyra. She couldn't stand those eyes. They were so intimidating.

"What makes you so different?" Pumyra was caught off guard by this question. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open she didn't know what to say. "In all my one thousand and ninety one years of life never has a non-evabon ever treated me as a person. When I first met you're people they were all so friendly, yes, but did they ever show any signs of viewing me as anything more but a walking encyclopedia?"

"Dalv, I had no idea." There was no anger in Dalv's expressionless eyes it was all in his voice. Pumyra looked down, she didn't want to look at him after what he had just said. "I understand that you're a person but I have a personal question. How do you continue to live after being treated this way?"

"Evabon lore states that those who are pure of heart, upon death became celestials and go across the rainbow bridge to the floating mountain." Pumyra didn't understand what this had to do with anything. But still she listened. "Those who are not become eternals and their spirits roam the world forever, unable to cross the rainbow bridge, suffering for all eternity, causing pain to those they come across." Dalv let out a sad sigh. "I have done nothing. There is no place for me among the celestials or eternals, if I die then it will be spending the rest of my spiritual existence being reincarnated, like one who is forever trapped between being pure and impure." A tear fell down Pumyra's cheek. She had learned so much from just that. What it meant to be an evabon. It was either to become a celestial upon death, an eternal, or spend forever being reincarnated. She felt so sorry for him. "Do not shed tears for me. Just leave me." Pumyra looked up at Dalv. She understood what he had gone through. She only hoped she'd never have to go through the same thing! Pumyra got up and walked away. "Do not come here after the fall! I'll have left this place to join evabon of my own skin color! Sotark will be returning and we three must defeat him! It is our duty, our destiny! The reason we've lived so long." Pumyra stopped walking and turned to look back at Dalv. Who were these other evabon?

**The End**


End file.
